So Tired of Being Alone
by Lenni George
Summary: Set right after the end of Season One. Mac Taylor finally makes his way to happy hour and ends up with more than just a hang over. This contains an original character, so if you don't like that sort of thing, you have been warned. I'd love feedback, just


Contrary to popular belief, and Stella's memory, Mac Taylor did go to an occasional Happy Hour. True, it happened once in a blue moon, but he'd been to a few. Usually, he made the "going away" happy hours, sometimes he'd end up at a birthday happy hour. There wasn't any special occasion for tonight's happy hour, except for the need to blow off a little steam on a warm May Friday night.

It took a lot of strong arming but Stella and Aiden convinced him to at least put in an appearance at the bar. He'd been looking at life a little differently after the shooting at the coffee shop. He knew he'd needed to get out and live his life. Besides, he could blow off steam just as good as the next guy, right?

All of the CSI crew was in attendance, along with some of the group from Homicide, who were brought along courtesy of Don Flack. It was a loud, boisterous, fun group, and Mac ended up staying much longer than his planned "one and done".

He found himself sitting at the bar, next to Tess Zambrano from Homicide. He'd known her for years, worked with her frequently, and trusted her skills. He'd be lying if he said he'd never found her attractive, but for some reason, tonight, she seemed more so. _It had to be_ _the beer,_ he rationalized.

Beer or not, she was a beautiful woman. Tall, with long legs, and soft curves that reminded him of a 1940's pinup girl. He guessed that she was in her late 30's or early 40's, but would never dream of asking her. She could laugh and drink with the guys and gave as good as she took when it came to ball busting. He was drawn to her laugh. It was real, true, and she didn't worry about stifling it to be polite.

"Mac," Tess laughed, grabbing his arm, "Help me."

Pulled from his thoughts, he turned to her with a smile. "Help you with what?"

"Messer's challenged me to a shot," she laughed. "With my hands held behind my back."

"And I'm supposed to help you, how?"

"Talk me out of it," she grimaced.

"No way, Zambrano," Danny said, stepping up next to them. "You can't back out."

Tess gave a dramatic sigh, "Okay, okay…" she shook her head. "Let's get this over with."

"You want one, Mac?" Danny offered.

Tess turned to him with a devilish smile, "I don't think I've ever seen Mac Taylor do a shot…"

He raised a brow, feeling her brown eyes boring into his with a silent challenge. His rational side knew he should smile and say no thank you. But the inner Marine, the guy who never backed down from a challenge, was brought out by the beer.

"Come on, Mac," she coaxed, not pulling her eyes from his. "Just one…."

His mind was already made up, but he feigned thought for a moment, then, with a smile, "Okay, just one," he replied.

A true smile lit up Tess' face and he decided he really liked her smile.

"Ooooh, I wanna shot," Aiden Burn said, stepping up next to Tess.

"I'm likin' this," Messer said, with a devilish grin. "We'll turn it into a contest. First to down the shot wins."

Flack motioned for the petite blond bartender. She walked down the bar and flashed him a perky smile.

"What can I do for you, Gorgeous?" she asked, flirting blatantly.

"These foolish people want to do shots," Flack laughed.

"What kind of shots do you guys want?"

"Whiskey," Tess quickly said, causing both Danny and Aiden to wince.

"Irish whiskey," Mac corrected, watching Tess' pleased reaction.

"I can't do Irish whiskey," Aiden groused, "Can I have a shot of sour apple schnapps?"

"Wuss," Tess teased, watching as the bartender poured two shots of Irish Whiskey, then stopped at the glass in front of Danny.

"What about you?" The bartender asked, "Whiskey or schnapps?"

"He'll take schnapps," Aiden answered for him, drawing a sharp glance from Messer. "I'm not drinking it alone!"

Shaking his head, he looked down at the shot glass, "If I puke, you're cleaning it up."

"Dream on, Messer," she sniffed.

"How are we doing this thing?" Tess asked, "On three?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "Flack, count us down."

"Okay," Flack started, "Hands behind your backs." Once they were in position, "On three…one…two…three…"

All four heads went down to the bar, but Mac and Tess were the first two up, throwing their heads back and finishing their shots quickly. Mac's glass hit the bar first, with Tess a moment behind.

"Mac took it!" Flack announced, clapping. "With Tess a close second."

"You owe me ten bucks, Messer," Tess grinned.

"Wait a minute," Mac began, curiously, "I finished first, why does he owe you ten bucks?"

"Cuz he bet me ten bucks that I couldn't get you to do a shot," she smiled, eyes twinkling devilishly.

"Gotcha!" Danny laughed raucously.

By nine thirty, the group had dwindled down to five. Mac, Danny, Flack, Aiden and Tess. They'd staged a complete take over of the dart board around 8 and had worked themselves into a round robin tournament.

"Wait a minute," Flack began, watching as Mac threw yet another bull's-eye. "Who invited him again?"

"Stella did," Tess laughed, stepping up to the throw line. "And I wanna switch partners."

"Ya hear that, Donnie?" Danny laughed, setting down his now-empty beer bottle, "She's finally wising up and dumping your ass for a better partner."

"Who said I was talkin' about you?" Tess returned, throwing the dart and hitting only the edge of the board. "I suck at this."

"As good as you are on the range, too," Aiden said, drunkenly trying to analyze the situation. "You'd think you'd at least hit the board."

Tess laughed, "I need to catch up to her in the beer consumption."

"You?" Flack laughed, "You've gotta hollow leg, you can out drink her and Messer put together."

"Thanks, Donnie," she shook her head and tried to lineup the shot. "I so suck at this."

"Want some help?" Mac offered, setting down his beer and walking over to her.

"What am I doing wrong, oh, Guru of Darts?" was her playful reply.

"You're throwing it like a baseball," he said, stepping up behind her and taking her hand in his. He could smell her perfume, a soft scent of roses. It some how fit her. "Use your wrist."

"Yeah, ask Messer about that, he's good at using his wrist," Flack dryly said, drawing a dirty look from Danny and a snort from Aiden.

"Anyway," Mac shook his head, "Just do this…" He held her hand and flipped it gently, as if throwing the dart. "See what I mean?"

Tess nodded, knowing damn well that they were standing closer than the situation truly warranted, but enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. She didn't plan on flirting with Mac Taylor tonight. Far from it, she planned on staying for a couple of beers, then heading home to catch the Yankees game. That idea went out the door after the shot competition. Something changed between Tess and Mac at that point. Their flirting hit a new level and it was completely mutual, or so she hoped.

But no matter how good it felt to have him standing that close, she wasn't drunk enough to make a move on him, not yet anyway. "Yeah, I think I get it…" She subtly pressed herself against him, and to her surprise and pleasure, he didn't move. As a matter of fact, she could feel him growing hard against the small of her back. She smiled. "Like this?" She tossed the dart and hit within the circle.

"You've got it," he returned the smile, doing his best to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that reminded him that Tess was a coworker and getting involved with a coworker was not wise, no matter what his body believed. As she stepped slowly away from him, he made a mental note to stop drinking.

"Who needs another round?" the waitress called.

"Me!" Aiden smiled, "This is my last one."

"Make sure it is," Mac gently warned.

"Don't worry," Danny said, "I'll pour her into a cab."

After sending the waitress for another round, Flack stepped up to take his shot, while Tess walked to the juke box and slid a five dollar bill into it.

"Remember when they took quarters?" Mac asked, stepping up next to her.

"Yeah, sad ain't it?" she studied the music selection, "Any requests?"

He smiled as a Barry White song began to play, "No, looks like you've got it covered."

"I'm glad you decided to come out tonight," she said, with a smile.

"Me, too," he returned, wanting to say something more, but unable to think of anything.

"And I really enjoyed my dart lesson," she slyly said, "It's a shame we had to ruin it by actually throwing the dart."

"I was going to apologize for my….reaction…" he laughed, relaxing.

"Apologize for it happening, or for taking it away?" she asked, finally casting her eyes in his direction. She was surprised to find him looking back, with a sly smile on his face.

"If I'd have known you were enjoying it, I would have made the lesson last longer…"

Tess smile grew, "So this attraction isn't one sided," she mused.

He shook his head. "No, not at all."

"I noticed you haven't been wearing your ring," she said, nodding at his hand.

"You heard them teasing me about my date…"

"Yeah, I did," she simply said. "How'd it go?"

"Good, I guess," he allowed. "We're having dinner tomorrow night."

"Great," she said, hoping her smile masked the disappointment she felt. "I'm glad you're getting out again."

"It's still new," he admitted, "I think my skills are a little rusty."

"It's like riding a bike," she shrugged, "You'll remember as you go along."

"Tess!" Flack called, "You're up!"

"Keep your pants on!" she shot back, "You pick the last song," she said with a wink, then walked back to the game.

Mac studied the selections for a moment, then punched in a number.

"Okay," Tess laughed, "This is my turn to sit out. Aiden, you okay to play this round?"

"I can beat these guys drunk and blindfolded," she smartly said, taking the darts from Tess. "Keep my seat warm, okay?" With that, she walked to the throw line.

"She scares me," Tess laughed, as Mac stepped up behind her. "And you're scaring me too, Detective Taylor."

"I am?" he replied, innocently.

She turned to him and quietly spoke, "I have been flirting with you all night and you have been flirting back."

"I have?" he echoed his prior tone, but this time, the smile in his eyes betrayed his innocence.

"Don't even pretend you haven't."

"Okay, maybe I have," he allowed, the smile overtaking his features.

"Mac!" Danny called, "You're up."

"I'll be back," he winked, walking up to the throw line.

"Okay," Aiden said, standing at the table, "What's going on with you two?"

"What?" Tess laughed, "Who two?"

"You and Mac," she said, conspiratorially, "You're getting awfully close."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not to those two lunk heads," Aiden nodded out towards Messer and Flack, "But I picked up on it."

"What have you picked up on?" Tess dismissed, taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh, I don't know…the body language, the eye contact, the song selections on the juke box?"

"The song selections on the juke box?"'

"You played Barry White, then you picked Let's Get It On,"

"I like those songs!"

"And his pick? Al Green, So Tired of Being Alone?" Aiden shook her head.

"So, based on our song selection, we're hooking up?"

"Tess, are you blind? Check it out…he's watching you, but trying to be casual…"

Tess took a deep breath and released it. "Shit…he is."

"Relax, Tess," she quietly said, "It's cool. You two kinda fit each other, ya know?"

"You think?"

Aiden nodded, "I think. Don't stress about it, Tess. Just do it."

"You sound like Donnie," she laughed. "He's always bustin' my balls to go out and meet someone. He's worse than my mother."

"Everybody needs somebody," Aiden mused, taking a drink from her bottle. "And God knows it's time that Mac found someone who could give him a run for his money."

"What do you mean by that?"

Aiden was drunk and clearly on a roll, "That chick from the coffee shop…" she shook her head.

"What about her?"

"Well, the way Flack described her, she's too quiet…too sweet…"

"And you don't think Mac likes quiet and sweet?"

"I think she's gonna bore him," Aiden decided, taking another drink. "He needs somebody who's gonna…make him laugh, show him a good time, you know, bring him outta that hermit thing he's got going…" She fixed Tess with a serious expression. "I think you can do the job."

Tess laughed loudly, "So, was this the job interview?"

Aiden laughed with her, "Yeah, you're hired." She shook her head, "Look, Tess, you guys are obviously attracted to each other. You gotta just lighten up and go for it."

"Yeah, I guess so," she thoughtfully replied. She stood up. "I'm going to hit the head. Be back."

After putting on a fresh coat of lipstick, Tess studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She'd had quite a bit to drink, but was still at the "Buzzed" state. She didn't look drunk, she decided, she looked happy. She fluffed her hair and straightened her shirt, unbuttoning just one more button for good measure.

She wasn't quite sure what Mac Taylor was finding attractive in her, deciding he probably just had too many beers and was feeling horny. Of course, she could use the same description for herself.

She stared hard at her reflection. _What if it's more than that? _She thought, then quickly dismissed that thought. Whatever it was, she had to play it carefully. She could see them ending up in bed tonight, but wasn't sure if it was the best thing for either of them.

Deciding she'd just let the evening take it's course, she walked out of the bathroom. She smiled, spotting Mac waiting by the telephone. "Waitin' for a call?"

He shook his head, "I was waiting for you."

"Me?" she asked, standing close to him.

"Yeah, you," he said, placing his hands on her arms. "I wanted a minute without an audience."

"You've got one," she smiled, "Make the most of it."

Without giving himself the time to think about it, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but full of promise.

"Wow," Tess smiled. "I like the way you think."

He pulled her close and kissed her again, more sure of his actions. Placing her hands against his chest, she returned the kiss. After a moment, he broke it off and pulled back slowly.

"Mac," she began, watching as guilt clouded his features.

"Shit," he said, growing angry with himself, "I'm sorry, Tess. I've had too much to drink, I never should have…"

"Stop," she gently said. "I'm glad you made a move…"

"But…"

"But nothing," she said, playing with the collar of his shirt. "I was trying to figure out how to do it all night."

"This…it isn't my style…shit," he shook his head.

"Answer me one question."

"Okay?"

"Before tonight, did you find me attractive?"

Curiously, he replied, "Of course."

"And, before we sat here and drank entirely too much beer, if the situation would have presented itself, would you have considered asking me out…"

"I didn't think you'd be interested," he honestly said.

"And now you know that I am," she said with a soft smile. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

With a laugh, he asked, "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Yeah, I would," she returned, "But right now, we need to get back out there. So, before anyone really misses us, kiss me again and let's go."

He pulled her close and kissed her hard and fast.

"We need to go back out there," she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again.

"They won't miss us," he replied, between kisses.

"Mac…"

"I know," he said, pulling back. "Let's go…"

"Wait," she said, grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"What?"

"You're wearing my lipstick," she said, using her thumb to wipe the lipstick from his bottom lip. "There, that's better."

"And I say you're wrong," Aiden said, as Tess and Mac returned to the table.

"What are you guys arguing over now?" Mac asked.

"These two morons seem to think women only wear sexy underwear to please their men," she said, shaking her head. "I told them they're full of shit."

"Tess…" Flack said, "Help me out here."

"I'm on Aiden's side," Tess winked at Aiden. "Do you really think I'm going to spend $500 on LaPerla lingerie just for a guy?"

Flack winced, "You spent $500 on lingerie that nobody's gonna see?"

"I never said that nobody's gonna see it, Donnie," she winked. "I just said that I bought it cuz I liked it."

"What about you, Aiden?" Messer asked, with a playful leer, "You ever buy $500 worth of lingerie?"

"They pay her better than me," Aiden laughed, "I can't afford much more than Victoria's Secret."

"It's all the same," Tess said, "And I'm sure some women do buy their lingerie with a man in mind. I buy what I like and what feels good."

"Shit, at $500, it better feel real good," Danny said, "And look damn good too."

"Trust me," Tess smartly said, casting a glance at Mac, "It does both."

"And on that note," Aiden laughed, "I'm outta here. I'll see you guys on Monday?"

"You're catching a cab, right?" Tess asked.

Aiden nodded, "Always. Good night guys!"

After they all said their goodbyes, Danny held up his beer, "What do you say guys? Another round and another game?"

"I'm up for it," Flack agreed.

"Not me," Tess demurred, "I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm beat. I'm going to head home and pick up dinner on the way."

"Mac?" Danny asked.

"I'm heading out, too," he said, then to Tess, "Wanna share a cab?"

"Works for me," she said, slipping on her suit jacket. "Good night guys."

"Night, Tess," Danny said.

"See ya Monday," Flack nodded, pulling the darts out of the board.

"I'll go hail a cab," she said, to Mac, then walked off.

Mac stepped out of the smoky bar and breathed in the cool night air. It was late May and just starting to get that "summer" feeling. He liked this time of the year, before the weather got oppressive and hot. Looking around, he found Tess standing at the curb, watching him. He smiled.

"You waited," he said, walking to her.

"And held the cab," she nodded, "Come on."

They got into the cab. "Where to?" the driver asked.

Tess looked at him, "I'm starving. Why don't you come back to my place, I'll make my killer nachos…" she could see him debating his response. "Come on, Mac…we're just two friends, having the best nachos you'll ever eat."

Her earnest expression won him over. "With an offer like that, how could I refuse?"

"You guys make you your mind yet?" the driver asked.

"111 Worth," Tess said, then turned to Mac, studying him.

"What?" he smiled at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly and he returned the kiss. Fueled by alcohol and sexual tension, they became lost in an exploration of tongues and hands. Neither one of them paid attention to the ride home.

"We're here," the driver said with a laugh, causing them to separate. "That'll be $10.75."

"Oh, shit," Tess laughed, trying to clear her head. "Money would be good right now." She opened her purse, but Mac cut her off.

"I've got it," he said, paying the driver.

"Thanks," the driver smiled, "You two have a good night."

"Thanks," Tess blushed, getting out of the cab. She waited, while Mac got out, then laughed. "Good thing we weren't on the train. We'd have missed our stop."

He took her hand and followed her into the lobby. "Nice place."

"I like it," she said, then waved at the doorman, "Hey there, Aaron."

"Hello, Ms. Tess!" the older gentleman smiled. "You have a good night, now."

"I'm gonna try. You, too," she smiled, pushing the up button.

The elevator doors opened and she walked in, with Mac following a moment later. "What floor?" he asked, as the doors shut.

"15."

He pressed the button for the 15th floor and walked to her, taking her in his arms. "Are you sure you want me to come up?"

"I'm sure," she said, straightening the lapels of his suit jacket. "Why? Having second thoughts?"

"I'm just not sure it's the smartest thing to do…"

"Why not?" she asked, leaning closer to him, so that her lips just brushed his. "Are you afraid of my cooking?"

"No, I'm afraid that we might not get to the cooking part," he said, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.

Reaching the 15th floor, the elevator bell gave its alerting ding. As the doors opened, they parted.

"Come on," she said, her voice soft and inviting. Taking his hand, she led him down the hall to her apartment. She pulled her key from her purse, then turned and kissed him deeply before unlocking the door. She pushed the door open, took his hand and led him into the apartment. "Well, this is my place," she said, pushing the door shut and placing the deadbolt on. She took off her suit jacket and hung it on the coat tree, then turned to face him.

"Nice place," he said, taking her hands and pulling her close. He kissed her again, backing her against the closet doors. "What does the bedroom look like?"

"I'll show you," she said, between kisses. "And I'll show you the $500 lingerie, too."

"I'll bet it looks good on the floor," he said, unbuttoning her pale green dress shirt.

"You tell me where you like it better," she said, as he pulled open the shirt to reveal a black lace bra.

He smiled, slipping the shirt back off of her shoulders, watching as she dropped it on the floor. "Do I get to see the rest?"

"You've gotta earn it…"

"Earn it?"

She nodded, "I took off my shirt, you take off yours…" She reached out and started to unbutton his shirt. He allowed her to finish, then took it off and dropped it next to hers. She studied him for a moment, "Men wear entirely too many layers," she decided, tugging at his white t-shirt and pulling it up. 

He pulled off the t-shirt, "Happy now?"

"Come with me." She took his hand and led him back into the bedroom, then unzipped her black pin striped pants and slid them slowly down her hips. Tess was grateful for the alcohol that coursed through her veins; it was making her infinitely less self conscious than she would be sober. Stepping out of her pants and shoes, she raised her eyes to his. She smiled at the desire she found there. "Well? Was it worth $500?"

"Every penny," he smiled, pulling her into his arms. "But I still think they'd look better on the floor."

"God," Tess laughed, watching as Mac rolled over and lay next to her. "That was…really good."

Mac laughed, turning his head to look at her. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"Especially for being half crocked," she winked, studying him for a moment. Her eyes were drawn to a flash of color on his left bicep. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yeah," he seemed almost embarrassed.

"Check you out," she sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. "Let me see…"

He turned his arm to give her a better view.

"A Marine tattoo," she said, tracing it with her finger. It was a red shield bearing the Marine Anchor and Globe and the numbers 1 and 8, over top of a crossed rifle and sword. "Let me guess…1st Battalion, 8th Marines?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Guy I went through the academy with had a similar tat, different unit though." She looked up at him, "You just don't seem like a tattoo kind of guy."

He shrugged, "We all did it when we got back to Camp LeJeune. You know, to honor the guys who didn't make it."

"You saw combat?"

He nodded, "Lebanon."

"Beirut?" she looked up at his face, "Were you there for the…"

He nodded, "Yeah, I was," was his simple reply.

"Wow," she nodded. "Makes my tattoo story sound kinda selfish."

He ran his finger along the tattoo on her hip. It was a long stemmed purple rose, with barbed wire curled around it. "Tell me…"

"I got it when I split with my ex…it kinda explains my frame of mind…"

"It fits you…" he said, his finger still tracing the tattoo.

She raised a brow, forcing herself to concentrate and not be distracted by the sensation of his finger on her skin. "And how does it fit me?"

He shrugged, "The rose is beautiful, but it's purple, so it's different, it stands out…" He kissed her softly, "Like you."

She smiled at him, "Smooth…and the barbed wire?"

He smiled, "I'd tell you, but you'd probably shoot me…" 

"Ah," she nodded, "I get where you're going…" She kissed him, "Very astute, Detective Taylor." She kissed him again.

"Tess…" he warned, as she leaned over him.

"What?" she grinned, kissing him again, "Are you going to tell me to stop?"

She reached down and caressed him.

"I was," he laughed, "But it's too late now…"

"I thought I smelled coffee," Mac began, walking into the kitchen.

"I figured we could use some," Tess replied, turning to face him. He was shirtless, wearing only his dress slacks. "I like that look on you."

"I had no choice, you've laid claim to my shirt."

She smiled, tugging at the hem of his blue dress shirt, "I like it."

"It looks good on you," he said, watching as she poured coffee into a mug.

"Maybe I'll let you have it back," she allowed, as he came up behind her and sipped his arms around her. "That feels good."

"It does," he seriously said, kissing the side of her neck. "Tess…"

"Uh oh, he's serious," she teased.

He turned her to face him and studied her face.

"What are you thinking, Detective Taylor?"

"That this deserves to be more than a one night stand."

"Ah…" she nodded, thoughtfully.

"What? You don't think so?"

"I do, but…"

"But?"

"There are lots of "buts", Mac," she shrugged, turning back to the coffee.

"I've never been one for dating a coworker," he agreed. "But it goes on all the time. It will just require…balance."

She handed him the mug. "We don't work in the same unit. It shouldn't be a problem."

"And the other buts?" he asked, then took a long drink, willing the caffeine to clear his hangover muffled brain.

"You have a date tomorrow…" she stopped, looking at the clock on the stove. "Strike that, you have a date tonight."

"Rose," he nodded, taking a deep breath and releasing it.

Her eye flew open wide, "God, I should have asked this last night, but, have you two…." She hoped he'd understand what she meant.

"No," he quickly replied, "We had dinner; it was very low key…friendly."

"Was there a good night kiss at least?"

"She kissed my cheek when I left the bar."

"Very chaste," she allowed, "You didn't offer to take her home?"

He shook his head. "I guess I was too nervous to think of it."

"You certainly weren't nervous last night," she laughed.

"I had a hell of a lot more to drink last night," he admitted, "Besides, I've known you for years. Not quite like I do now, of course."

"No," she allowed, "They say that everyone looks different once you've seen them naked and moaning."

He smiled at her, "And you look amazing when you're naked and moaning." 

"Smooth come back," she teased, "Do you want breakfast or something? I'm sorry; it's been a while since I've entertained a gentleman caller."

He smiled at her, "I wouldn't say I was a gentleman last night."

"No, you were better," she winked.

"Tess," he began, "I…"

"Mac," she seriously said, "Don't. Just don't let's analyze this. Let's just sit and have a cup of coffee, relax…enjoy this, but let's not spoil this by thinking too hard."

"But…" he said, and she cut him off. "Tonight…"

"Tonight, you go on your date with Rose," she continued. "Have fun, relax. Don't be nervous. Maybe, she'll surprise you with an invitation home and maybe she won't. But, you need to go out, with her. You need to see it through."

"What if I said I'd rather go out with you," he challenged.

"I'd say it's the beer and the sex talking."

"But…" he protested, and she cut him off.

"Go out with Rose," she prompted, "If you still feel that way tomorrow morning, give me a call," she smiled.

"Let me get this straight," he laughed, "You're encouraging me to go out with another woman?"

She nodded, "Yeah, don't get any ideas, though. If we do decide to see each other somewhere down the line, I won't share."

He shook his head, "You amaze me."

"In a very different setting, you once told me that I'm not like any other woman you've ever met."

"And I meant that," he said, "In a good way."

"And I still take it as a compliment," she winked, "Now, drink your coffee, then get home and get some rest. You'll need your strength tonight, you've got a date."

"Where to, Mister?" the cab driver asked, for the third time.

Mac finally looked up at him, "111 Worth Street."

"You got it," the driver replied.

_"What the hell am I doing?" _Mac thought. "Probably screwing up a perfectly good working relationship." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"You say something, Mister?" the cab driver asked.

"No, nothing…" Mac dismissed.

Tess walked out of the kitchen carrying a can of Pepsi and a bowl of popcorn. She knew it was late, but she was restless and instead of making herself try to sleep, she figured she'd sit down for an all night movie marathon. As the carriage clock struck eleven, Tess flipped on the news and set her popcorn down on the table.

Hearing the door buzzer, she walked curiously across the room and pushed the intercom button. "Hi Aaron."

"Hey, Mz Tess," Aaron's rich voice began, "You have a visitor."

"At this time of night?" she laughed, "Who is it?"

"That nice gentleman from last night, Detective Taylor."

"Send him up, Aaron," she said. "Thanks!"

"He's on his way, Good night."

Tess released the intercom button and stood there for a moment. "Shit," she sighed, looking down at her outfit, a pair of red satin boxer shorts and black baby t shirt that bore the word "bitch" spelled out in rhinestones. Her dark hair was up in a loose pony tail and she wore no make up. "Well," she said aloud, "If he's going to show up this late, unannounced, he's going to get me without make up."

Hearing a knock on the door, Tess pulled it open to reveal Mac. For a split second, she could see confusion on his features, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Hey there," she smiled, "Come on in."

He walked in and stood in the foyer, watching her shut and lock the door. He still hadn't come up with something to say.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, cursing himself for being nervous enough for her to pick up on it. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" she asked, growing concerned. "I thought you had a date."

"I did," he said, as they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"How did it go?"

"It started out okay," he admitted. "I picked her up, took her to dinner…"

"Where did you go?"

"Annisa, on Barrow?"

"Very romantic," she smiled. "I'm impressed."

"She was too," he allowed.

"So, then what happened?"

"We had dinner. We laughed, we talked," he looked down, "At one point she took my hand."

Forcing down a wave of jealousy, she nodded. "Okay, if it went that well, why are you here at 11 pm?"

"When dinner was over, I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else and get a drink or something," he explained "That's when she asked me why I'd been so preoccupied all night."

"You were nervous," she decided.

He shook his head, "No, I really wasn't. I thought I was doing a good job. She asked me what had been on my mind." He took a deep breath, "That's when I told her about last night…"

"Last night?" she asked, clearly surprised. "You told her about last night?"

He nodded.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, I went out with the crew from work, had too many beers and ended up going home with someone."

She was disappointed by his retelling of the story, somehow, she thought it sounded bland and nothing like what happened. "Was she pissed that you hooked up?"

"Not until I admitted that I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"You didn't say that to her…"

"I did, I'm sorry," he said.

She found herself smiling, "I should be the one saying I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do this."

"No, but I encouraged you to go out on this date. Was Rose really pissed?"

"She wasn't thrilled, but she's okay. I was honest with her, guess that's better than stringing her along."

"Yeah, I've been on the other side, way too many times," she agreed, then, "So, what does this mean, Mac?"

"I have no friggin' clue," he said, with a dry laugh. "I kept looking at her, thinking, Shit, I'm sitting across the table from a beautiful, intelligent woman who, for whatever reason, finds me attractive and I don't want to be here."

"So you came here," she concluded, picking up a piece of popcorn and putting it in her mouth.

"I came here," he said, then, quietly, "Because I realized that I wanted to be here."

Tess took a deep breath and released it. "Maybe," she rationalized, "It's cuz we had sex…" Looking at his dubious expression, she stopped. "Okay…so I'll stop trying to talk you out of this…"

"Thank you," he smartly replied.

"So," she smiled, relaxing a bit, "You really were thinking about me?"

"Yeah, I was," he seriously said, "So…"

"So…" she echoed, reaching out and taking his hand. "I guess I was kinda thinking about you, too."

He smiled, "You were?"

She nodded, then, playfully. "Yeah, you gotta admit…last night was definitely something to think about…"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"So…now what? Do we date? Have a relationship? Develop cute, endearing little nicknames for each other?"

Mac laughed, "Cute, endearing little nicknames?"

"Yeah, isn't that what all couples do?" she continued, glad to see him smiling.

"If you say so," he shook his head.

"Come 'ere," she held open her arms.

He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. Pulling back, he smiled.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked, smiling at him.

"To see you smile? Yes. To hold you in my arms? Definitely…" He kissed her again, "To spend the rest of the night trying to come up with cute, endearing little nicknames? I can't wait."

"Wise ass!" she laughed, swatting him.

"Thank you," he seriously said. "For not tossing me out on my ass."

"Believe it or not, I'm the one who takes in stray puppies."

"And that will not be my cute, endearing little nickname."

"Aw…I like it…" she grinned. "My little stray puppy…"

"I think I need to go…" he said, but didn't move.

"You're not trying too hard to leave."

"It's late, I'm tired…"

"Seriously, Mac," she began, "I really like you, as a person, as a friend…as a sexual partner," she gave him a smile, then grew serious again, "I am getting to know more about you and see a different side of you than I've ever seen and I like it." She kissed him softly, "And you are damn hot when you're naked."

He laughed, "Thank you, I think?"

"And…if we were that good together when we were half trashed, I can just imagine what we'd be like sober."

"It's been a while," he admitted, quietly.

"What? Since you've had sex or had sex totally sober?" she curiously asked.

"Since I've had more than a one night stand," he continued.

"There goes that myth," she said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"What myth?"

"That you've been completely celibate…"

He laughed, a dry hard laugh, "No…I have not."

"I knew that couldn't have been true," was her knowing reply, "There's no way that last night was the first time you'd had sex in four years…"

"No," he replied, his voice soft. "I've had sex. But I haven't made love since…" he stopped, surprised to find her smiling at him. "What?"

"You know the difference," she said, somehow not surprised by this revelation.

"I know the difference," he agreed, kissing her softly.

"I am glad you came back tonight."

"I'm glad I did, too," he agreed, kissing the side of her neck.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked. "Show me the difference?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," he kissed her again.


End file.
